Kahani pyar ki
by Yamachanis myman
Summary: Matt Ishida has been in a mental hospital for a year, because of his and Sora's breakup. No one can seem to help him. But w the arrival of a new person, she just might be the one who can pull him through [not a selfinsert ANYMORE] first digific!
1. The chapter known as first

Well, um, aloha people ^_^ I'd like to say this is my first digimon fanfic so be nice. It's sort of a self-insert, but, whatever! I mean come on, it's not uncommon for someone to do a self insert right? 

Seto: .\/. no it's not uncommon.

Me: -_- don't mind seto. He's just mad.

Seto: and why woudn't I be?! I mean, matt is your EX, why are you doin a self-insert w/ him? what about me? Where am I?

Me: -_-' you're in my other fic! 

Matt: haha. Seto's jealous!

Seto: I AM NOT! * tackles matt *

Matt and seto: * get into another huge fight * TO THE BILLIARD ROOM! * rush to seto's billiard room *

Tai, Tk, Izzy, Davis: * all start taking bets * 

Me: * sigh * not again. let's just go on shall we?

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Faith walked into the chalk white building. Her heels clicked on the neatly tiled floor as she jogged towards the main desk. Her cheeks were warm and slightly pink because she had been running. She finally stopped to rest at the front desk. She closed her eyes and waited for her breathing to return to normal. _Perfect first impression Faithy._

The lady in the front looked at her and smiled. "So, you're the new doctor eh?" She nodded. "Yes. Um, sorry I'm late I jus-" The lady gave her an expression that plainly said 'oh don't worry about it'. Faith grinned back at her. "Yes, so Ms. Kai…" "Just call me Faith please." The lady smiled again. "Faith, Mr. Zumi wanted to see you in his office whenever you arrived." "Thanks." And she headed towards the hall on the left to walk into her boss's office.

It was Faith's first day at this new, what people would call, mental hospital. She always loved to talk and try to help people out with their problems, and she wanted this job very much. Luckily, she got it and she was really excited. 

"Faith?" "Yes sir?" "I know you've just come here, but I have a case for you to work with…if you don't mind that is…" Faith looked at him. Her boss had this stern face that made you want to do everything he commanded, no matter how nice he sounded, but Faith wanted to take the assignment. How many newcomers got landed with special cases anyways? "Of course, sir. I'd love to!" 

He handed her the patient's files and records and gave some background information on him. "His name is Matt Ishida. He's been here for a little over a year. He hasn't responded to medicine or any kind of treatment and no other doctor has been able to help him." Faith looked at him, confusion showed in her face. "But, why me sir?" "Well, I could tell from the beginning you were the right person for this job. I have faith in you. You'll do just fine." Faith wondered if what he just said was a pun to her name. _Oh well. _She shrugged it off as her boss led her to room 1002: Matt's room.

Faith walked inside and saw a disoriented looking male sitting on a blue and white bed. The night table to his side held a glass of water and a box of medicine. He was huddled and didn't even notice Faith in the room. She walked over and grabbed a nearby chair and called his name "hello Matt." Matt jumped a little, startled and looked up. "Wh-who are y-y-you?" She got a good look at him. He had deep, sapphire eyes that twinkled in the light; but now, they were red and watery. His skin was a lovely shade of white and his hair was a nice blonde; but it was untidy and tangled like jungle vines. _He's so…wait a minute, you're not here for you, you're here for him!  _Faith mentally colded herself. "Wh-why are you h-h-here?" 

"I'm here to help you, Matt. I want to be you're friend. I want to talk to you." Matt laughed coldly. "F-friend? There's no such thing as friends." Faith narrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, there are Matt. I'm your friend-" But Matt didn't let her finish. He started talking again. Faith saw this is a good thing. "Friends aren't there for you. They're just people out to-to-to harm you. They never really c-c-care about y-y-you." Faith seemed hurt. "No matt, they're always there when you need them. People who leave you, aren't really your friends." 

Matt stared at her w/ his empty blue eyes. He glared at her and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Faith was so startled, she didn't even know what was happening until  Matt started to yell. "You don't know anything! You're just a stupid doctor trying to pry into my personal life! You don't know anything about life Ms. Perfect! So just bug off!!" Matt was getting ready to 'pound' some sense into her, but he never had the chance.

Two other doctors had been passing by in the halls, and happened to see Matt on top of a young woman. They quickly grabbed him from behind, before he could seriously hurt Faith. Matt struggled, as patients usually do when they are being strapped to their hospital beds. Faith got up, groggily and eyes fluttering, but managed to balance herself and walk to the door. She needed to go to her office and get some water or something. But something stopped her…she couldn't just leave Matt like this. She turned around, and realized that was a mistake. 

Matt struggled and thrashed but the men had a strong grip on him. They tried to tie him down to his bed, but Matt wasn't going to let this go. He saw his box of medicine on the table. A cold smile crept across his face. He grabbed the box, as best as he could and flung it at Faith. It hit the top of her eyebrow and she started to bleed. The blood went down her cheeks and onto her shirt. Faith winced in pain. _Ouch…matt…I'm only tryig to help you, why won't you let me?_ She touched her rather large cut. Blood was on her fingers and looked like bright red nail polish had spilled on it. She jogged out to get it washed and to put a band-aid. 

As soon as she had got out of the door, she bumped into none other than mister boss man. "Faith? Faith! What happened to your forehead? Right there…" He pointed towards her bleeding cut. "N-nothing. If you'll excuse me, I  need to go and wash this so it doesn't get infected." She pushed past him and ran to the restrooms, while Matt chuckled to himself at how he had gotten her back for trying to be nosey.

~*~Next day~*~

Faith was, again, standing in her boss's office. "Now, after yesterday's…incident…I don't think you're ready to handle such an assignment and-" Faith gasped. No, she wanted to help him. She didn't want to sit in her office all day filing stuff or 'practicing' for future real life assignments. She wanted to go out and do them. Her temper welled up inside. (A/N: yes, I do have a slight temper.) And she wasn't the type to hold it in. "Now listen, _sir, _you gave me this assignment to help him, and help him I will." He glared at her. " I told you, you're not experienced enough to handle this just yet." She couldn't believe it. She wanted this case so bad, and he wasn't going to ruin it. She didn't wait for him to continue, she just walked back to room 1002. She was going to do this case wether someone let her or not. (A/n: don't ask me why faith didn't get fired. She just didn't. Also, cuz then the story would be really short and there'd be no plot. ^_^)

She walked into his room again, but cautiously. If there was no medicine box, he might want to throw the table at her, and she didn't want to get hurt again. To her surprise, he was sleeping. _Like a baby. _She figured it all right to grab the chair in the room which she had sat on yesterday and sit next to hid bed. She took out the big creamish yellow file which had all of Matt's information. 

She read through it over and over to try and find any hints as to _why_ Matt acted the way he did. Nothing. This wasn't helping. She didn't know what was wrong so how was she supposed to help him? And he wouldn't talk either, it was almost hopeless. Nonetheless, she'd keep trying. Of course, with the way she acted earlier with her boss, she wasn't sure if she'd even be allowed to help him anymore. _This isn't working out very well…_

She was interupted in her thoughts by a groan. At first she was scared because she thought was the only one in the room, but she soon realized that Matt also occupied the space in front of her. She stood up and looked at him. Matt was now fully awake with his eyes opened wide and his face like a giant sweatdrop. His arms were thrashing around, but his legs lay perfectly still. Faith wondered what she should do…she wasn't prepared for _this _type of behavior. She did the first thing that came to mind, she pinned his arms down. As she suspected, it wasn't easy. 

Matt was a strong guy, and she had trouble holding him down. Then she started to talk to him. "Matt! Matt! Snap out of it…You're having some sort of…dream or something. Matt!" He wasn't responding. Faith was just about to have a panic attack, when suddenly it all stopped. His eyes weren't open as wide, but he was still sweating. His arms lay perfectly still…around Faith's neck. _Um…what happened here?_

Faith was being hugged…by Matt? The guy who would've surely strangled her yesterday? He was embracing her now? She put his arms around him too. She smiled and did a mental happy dance. _I did it! I did it! _She slowly pulled away so that Matt wouldn't feel as if she was trying to get away from him. Then Matt started to talk. "I thought I'd never see you again, koi. I missed you so much." Faith raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he was still dillusional. But Faith played along. "M-me too Matt." Matt smiled. "You missed me too Sora?" _Sora…I wonder who that is? _"O-of course I did!" Matt smiled even more. "I love you Sora." "I…I…I love you too, Matt." 

Faith thought everything was going perfectly, until she looked into his eyes again, and this time they were sad. He plopped back down onto his bed. "No…that's not Sora…that's…not…Sora…" He said through sobs. "Not…Sora…"

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Matt and Sora were sitting around a table for two at The Olive Garden. (A/n: I couldn't think of a better place!) Matt was eating his alfredo sauce covered pasta, and Sora was watching him intently. Matt didn't seem to notice her blank stare. "Sora? You're done eating already?" Sora nodded not really hearing what he was saying. "Matt, listen to me." She said sternly. Matt smiled up at her. 

"What is it koi?" He still didn't notice her tone. "I can't see you anymore Matt. I'm leaving you." Matt was in shock. "S-Sora…? Oh I get it. You're joking huh?" Matt laughed nervously. "No, Matt. This isn't a joke. I'm serious. I'm leaving you and getting on with my life." She slammed her dinner napkin on the table. "And after tonight, we're never seeing each other again." She grabbed her purse and walked out. All Matt could do was watch her. "Sora! No…don't leave me Sora! SORA!"

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

me: so how'd ya like it?

Matt: …I don't get it. It seems more like a sorato than a …Faithto.

Me: That's because this is only the first chapter ^_^ 

Seto: you mean there's more?!

Me: duh sety! Of course there's more.

Seto: -_- That's not fair.

Matt: Yes it is!

Seto: is not.

Matt: is too.

Seto: is not.

Matt: is too.

Me: can at least ONE of you do the famous line?

Seto and Matt: I WILL! No you won't! I'm saying it! Oh yeah? Yeah! Just watch me…Read and Review please!

Me: o.O okaaay, that was…nice. But, uh, _please_,do what they said. It'll help me so much. Thanks. Oh and btw, I don't own digimon.

Seto: isn't that suppose to go in the beginning?

Me: so sue me.

Matt: don't say that to kaiba, he really will sue you!

Seto: shut up! I won't sue her, you maybe, but not her ^_^

Me: ^_^

Matt: -_-'


	2. man she cries a lot

Me: Hey look look! Its another chapter ^_^

Seto: oh joy -.-

Matt: oh joy ^_^

Me: * is watching the Japanese Yugioh 2nd opening: 'Shuffle' * …seto…* starry-eyed * you look like such a hottie!

Matt: * ahem *

Seto: shut up Matt. Let her look at what she wants to. ^_^

Me: * is now looking at a video of Matt practicing with his band * 

Seto: * closes it *

Me: Hey! * pouts * anyways Kc…man u like read everything I write! * sniff * luv ya buddy!

Seto: and you, kaiba…well you're gonna get it! my girl is w/ ME not her ex…GOT THAT? =@

Matt: -.- its just a story

Seto: it's more than just a story…it's a fic.

Matt: * anime fall *

Me: o_o dun dun dun! Yeah theres a diff… fics are scary and stories are coo…oh whatever let me shut up and get on w/ it! thank you kc for reviewing everything and to darkelf you also review a lot and to Reborn my first reviewer ^_^

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Sora! No don't leave…me…" Matt was on the floor clinging to the bed and crying. Faith helped him up, and to her surprise he didn't push away or anything. He was actually co-operating. Faith looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was time to take her leave. She turned around, but Matt grabbed her by the arm. "Wh-where are you g-g-oing?" Faith's lip trembled. "I…I'll be right back, Matt. I'm not going anywhere." Matt reluctantly let her go. "You-you-you're not l-l-leaving me?" Faith shook her head.

"Of course not! I told you, Matt, I'm going to help you. I'll be back in just a sec…will you let me go? Please…" She pleaded with her eyes. "O-okay…" Faith sighed happily and turned around to head out the door. And who should she smack her head into just as she turned the corner of the hall…

"Hey! Watch where you're-" she looked up at who the lucky person was going to go home with a red handmark on his face. (yes, my temper gets me into _loads _of trouble-.-)  "Hello Ms. Kai…" "Mr. Z-zumi! I, um, was just-uh-you see, well…" "I saw you earlier in Matt's room, and I've decided something." "and what might _that _be sir?" She replied rather hastily. If he had to fire her, he didn't have to be so sadistic. (well it seems sadistic to _me_!) 

He winced at her attitude. "I've decided to let you stay on the case…for now. But you keep that tongue of yours in check…or I might reconsider." And he walked off, not noticing there was toilet paper stuck to his shoe. (matt: that's random…Me: shut up.) Faith laughed all the way back to her office. She packed her bag and then headed back to Matt's room. Matt was sitting on the chair she usually sat on, and was looking at something. 

"Whatcha got there Matt?" she asked him. Matt jumped off the chair and got in a figting stance. "Don't touch me!" Faith raised an eyebrow. "S-s-sorry. I…thought you were someone else." He sat back down on the chair and continued to gaze a small object in his hand. Faith cleared her throat. She wanted him to answer her earlier question. Matt looked up and she saw he was crying again. "Y-You want to see?" Faith was unsure of wether to say yes or no, so she just the safest thing she could think of. "If you'd like…" Matt nodded.

She walked over and looked over his shoulder. It was a small picture, like those wallet sized ones. It seemed old, for it was bent at the edges and there was a rip in the middle. "Thi-this used to be a picture of…of…m-me and…S-sora." Faith looked at it again. The half he had was of himself, against a black star-dotted backdround. He looked younger and his face…glowed. Around his neck was someone's arm. Faith figured it was Sora's, even though the only part there was her arm. (yeah I'm smart like that ^_^ seto: -.-)

"I…t-t-tore it up wh-wh-when she…she…she…" He started to sob even harder. His tears stained the picture and it fluttered to the ground as he lifted himself up to bed. Faith picked it up and looked at it again. She knew what she would have to do. The only way to cure Matt was to find 'Sora' whoever she was. She wished Matt had the other half, but she was positive he didn't. She heard a soft snore and realized the hospital would be closing and she had to go home herself. She tucked the picture into her bag and stole one last look at Matt and walked out.

~*~Next Day~*~

Faith rubbed her temples. She knew Sora was a common name. She didn't know anything else about the Sora _she _was looking for…except maybe that her arm was slender and had a light tan, but that didn't help much. Every time she tried to ask Matt, he'd cry and, sometimes, get angry. He was showing improvement, mind you, but it wasn't enough. _Well, I'll have to keep trying…for Matt…_she sighed and pulled out the only picture of Matt she had. She did want to help him, but she knew she probably wouldn't be too happy after that. Heck, she'd probably need therapy herself. (mwahaha! I need therapy now! …the grasshoppers are after me!)

She smiled as she gazed at the side of Matt she hadn't seen, in something that wasn't a picture, yet; the side that people thought he would never show again. She wiped a tear from her face and went back to making phone calls and looking up addresses. After about, what seemed like 500 attempted calls, her watch beeped. 

It was time to visit Matt. He needed to eat. Matt had basically lost the will to do anything anymore, except cry and shout at times. She filed all her files, tucked her chair in, and went towards the kitchen. 

~*~Matt's room ~*~

"Open…" Matt opened his mouth and Faith gently poured the dripping soup from the spoon into his mouth. Matt put his lips back together and swallowed. He opened it again and this repeated for about 15 minutes. At the last spoon, she accidently let a little too much of the soupy mixture in his mouth and it started to drip from the sides. 

Faith took a kleenex from the table and dabbed at the side of his mouth, soaking the liquid into the tissue. Matt brought his hand to hers and held it. Faith blushed and looked down. "Th-thank you." He manged to say. Faith felt like crying. "No problem…" she replied silently. He let go and then they looked at each other at the same time. (yes this is the part where their eyes meet and you all go 'awww'. matt and seto: * anime fall *) 

Their eyes met and Faith noticed just how blue and soft they were, just like in the picture. _Before you experience any more emotions, get your butt out of here!_ She scolded herself.

"Y-you have to go don't you?" He asked her when she started to pack her things and put the bown and spoon in a nearby sink. Faith nodded so lightly, it'd barely even be considered a nod. Matt understood and disappered under his blanket. That was the way he said good-bye. Faith grabbed another tissue and used it on her eyes while walking away.

~*~Later that night at Faith's apartment~*~

"Hello? Yes, may I speak to Sora?" "Sorry, there is no Sora here. You have the wrong number." "Oh, excuse me. Thanks, bye." She hung up. She took out her red pen and her notepad and crossed out another number. "Well, no Sora there either." This was going to take forever. She looked at all the crossed out numbers and the ones she still had yet to call. The un-crossed ones outnumbered the rest. Some weren't even phone numbers. Some were email adresses and others were addresses. She emailed some of the ones she had, but half of them didn't respond or they weren't the Sora she was looking for.

She decided to wait until tomorrow, her day off, to go and drive around as many of these addresses as she possibly could.

~*~Next day~*~

A black Toyota Camera pulled in front of a driveway with roaring lion sculptures. _Man…nice house. _She rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer. An old man opened the gate and greeted her. "Yes?" "Erm…he-hello. I wanted to know, um, if someone named Sora…lives here? Or lived here?" "Miss, I must say I've lived in this house since I was 2 and not once has anyone even _mentioned_ the name of Sora." 

Faith sighed. "Thank you very much. I apologize for wasting your time sir." She waved and got into the driver's seat. _This is almost hopeless, but for Matt, I'll keep going._ (seto: would you do the same for me?…me: yes now shush!)

Now she was at an apartment. A big welcome mat lay on the floor before the door, (that so rhymes.) but it was old and said 'we me'. She knocked on the door, because it seemed there was no bell to ring. No answer. She knocked again, waited. She decided to knock one last time when a neighbor came out from the door behind her. 

"Are you looking for someone?" "No, I mean Yes…er…sort of. Do you know if 'Sora' lives here?" She pointed to the door she had been rattling her knuckles on. "Or if _anyone_ lives here, for that matter…" The man replied, "That one? No, it's been empty for weeks. In fact, I think it's available for rent. You interested?" "Uh, thanks but no thanks." She hung her head in disappointment. 

House after house after apartment after condo after house after condo after house, and still no sign of …anything! "This is too hard. I'm sorry Matt, but I can't bring back Sora." She cried out to…well no one in particular, since there was no one around.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Matt: I _still_ don't see how this is will end up as a you and me fic.

Seto: me neither! So let's just forget the whole thing heh heh ^^;

Me: NO! I have this whole thing planned out! And I even asked my friend Kc (kaibascutie) to find a song ^_^

Seto: she found one didn't she? -.-

Me: yup ^_^ she's da bomb! Anyways, so…I really have to say it? I mean it gets _so _repetative…oh well just in case you forgot…Review ^^;;; 

Seto: how could they forget?

Me: * shrugs * oh btw, DarkElf…do you have a fanfiction.net account thing? Or maybe an email or something. I notice you read a lot of the fics I do and you even read _my _pieces of crap * cough * like this one* cough cough *… So I just wanted to contact you or read a fic of yours or something! My email is in my bio so drop me a line! And also, everyone else is also welcome ^_^ the more friends I make the better for me. (kc I'll mail you as soon as I get my 2 hours of free net time back!) 

Seto: *  mumbles * who needs friends?

Me: you ,especially, do -.- aloha alligators! Hug hug kiss kiss

Seto: could you please not say that?

Me: ^_^/-_-' (ha! No one's done _that_ before…I hope…)

PS 

The title 'Kahani pyar ki' Well it's a show I watch and it has a bunch of stories in it and in english it means 'a story of love' and so there was a story similar to this in there and so I just copied the title. Damn I need a disclaimer

I don't own Kahani Pyar ki. It belongs to Nomi Khan, (hey but we have the same last name…hee hee)


	3. the end dang this was short!

Me: ello vrybody! Ow re ou ll oing?

Secret: -_-' please do this correctly…

Me: oh fine -.- hello everybody! How are you all doing? Oh right wanted to make somethings clear…why is there no digimon? …er…I actually don't know -.- there was none on the show 'Kahani pyar ki' so…heh heh ^^;;

Secret: …but the show wasn't about digimon -_-''''

Me: hush you! And um sorry if I confused you guys w/ the whole Faith's last name thing…I couldn't think of one and so I just thought of Kaiba and then 'Kai' popped in my mind. So her whole name is Faith Kai ^_^;;; I feel stupid now -.-

Secret: * pats * that's ok, its natural for you ^_^ no problem!

Me: * hugs secret * aww thank you Sec-hey wait a minute!!! Grrr .\/. Anyways this is the last chapter cuz I don't like this fic and…yeah so I ended it ;_; * smacks self * I hate it when other authors do that and now look at me -_-' god I promise never to write another fic like this again! * smacks forehead again…with some help from Secret -_-' *

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Again, we see Faith spoon-feeding a sapphire-eyed blonde. And again, she leaves him to go and hunt for Sora…and again, she returns without any luck. 

She bit her lip as she crossed out the only phone number left on the list. _Whoever this Sora person is, she really doesn't want to be found. _Faith sighed, out loud and in her head. What was she to do now? Her job was to help Matt see the world again with happy eyes and nice thoughts in his head, but the only way to do that was to bring Sora to see Matt and get them back together. But Sora…she wasn't anywhere! No Sora, no helping Matt. It was as simple as that. She sighed again. "I'll just do the next best thing. Help him forget her…or try anyways."

~*~Over the next few weeks~*~

Matt was sitting in his chair, the one Faith usually sat on, and waited for his doctor to come. He sat there drumming his fingers on the armrests, a nice little tune he had come up with himself. Not a depressing one, but not a very happy one either. No, this one was filled with anxiety as his fingers moved up and down and at different times so as to create the mood. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He saw himself…and another girl leaning against a tree. Both smiling, laughing, talking and having a good time…but… What was so special about _this _particular dream?

For one thing, no rainstorms, thunderstorms, or fire creeped itself in. Just the sun…maybe come clouds danced around the sky as it gave off it's pretty blue glow onto the world. And, oh yes, the first one without Sora. This one had another girl in it. Matt hadn't believed anyone could amount to Sora. She was the prettiest girl in the world, and she always would be, no matter what she did to him…she would always be the smiling angel he labeled her.

Then …why wasn't Sora in here? A pretty day means a pretty girl right? Nope, not for Matt. After what Sora had done to him, he didn't care about looks or anything. That girl against the tree…that was Faith. (oh like you didn't know -.-) Maybe she wasn't Sora, but she was the only one that ever dared to help. Maybe she wasn't Miss America, but he looked beyond that, and only hoped she saw beyond him.

~*~Elsewhere…~*~

_Ding dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _"All right! All right already! I'm coming jeez." Frustrated, the big-haired brunette opened the door and gasped. "…you?! What are you doing here?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Tai frowned. "You know you're not supposed to be here…Ms. Takiashi isn't going to like you here." "So?" The girl snapped back. "I've been away from him for too long. I have to see him." Tai stepped out. "You shouldn't have left him then…"

Now it was Sora's turn to frown. "It's not like I had much say. His mom wanted me gone so what was I supposed to do?" Tai shook his head. "Does the word 'no' come to mind? You _know_ Matt would've talked his mother into letting him keep seeing you, and if he couldn't, he'd continue to be with you anyways." Sora sighed. "I…I…I realize that now. That's why I came back. Life's been horrible for me this past year without him…I can't take it anymore! Please, just tell me where he is." Tai did a half smirk half scowl. "You haven't heard have you?"

Sora gave him a confused gaze. "Heard what…" Tai looked down. "Heard what Tai?" "After you left…he had a mental breakdown Sora. He was nuts for you…literally" Sora gaped at him. "Did he…did he…" She couldn't bring herself to it. "No he didn't go that far…his mom stopped him just in time. But she didn't want him hurt so they took him to the mental institute…and he's been there ever since." Tai walked back in and slammed the door. He was still a little mad at Sora. I mean, she was the one who had landed his best friend in the hospital in the first place.

~*~Out in a park~*~

Lots of trees lined the park. Matt was now sitting on a bench. His hair was still ruffled up, but in the 'fashionable' way. His eyes now held all the brightness of the world. He knew he'd be happy now. He did feel sad now and then about the whole Sora incident…but…he had no more feelings for her anyways. Besides, she was gone.

Ms. Takiashi watched as her son sat there. From her vision, she saw that Matt still wasn't his normal self. Oh how she regretted to ever telling Sora that she never wanted her son to see him again. "I've destroyed his life…I'm so sorry Matt-chan. If I could turn back time, just to see you smile again…I would." "It's okay, Ms. Takiashi!" A small excited yell startled the blonde woman from behind. She held a closed-eyes smile.

"Sora! It's you…oh I'm so glad you're back!" She hugged her. Sora didn't lose her smile, but opened her eyes. "I am too. I just wante-" But Ms. Takiashi cut her off. "Sora. Listen to me. The only reason Matt is the way he is, is because of me. I …I'm sorry, but back then, I wanted better for him. No offense…" Sora just stood there, listening to her little story.

"That's why I asked you to stop seeing him. I knew that if I asked Matt, he'd just go against me, but I knew you. You had more…well lets call it 'respect'. But after you left, it all went downhill." She cried a little. "Please Sora…go over to him." She pointed to the park bench where he was sitting. "Go over and make things right. I know you two love each other…please?"

Sora nodded joyfully and made her way across the forest of trees.

Matt got up off the bench and went towards the tree that over-looked the little, shimmering lake. He called her over. "Faithy?" She giggled and made her way over. "Yes?" "I wanted to say…you know…Thanks. For all you've done I mean…" she shook her head. "No problem. Didn't I tell you friends don't desert you?" He chuckled playfully and nodded a yes. 

Sora stopped halfway and blinked. Was she seeing things? No…there was Matt and there was another girl with him. He was leaning over her and by the looks of it, Matt was…happy. But didn't his mom just say that he was in a tragic state of depression? She decided to listen in to their conversation, just to see what was going on.

"Will you Faith…please?" He held her hand. She grinned her biggest grin and hugged him. "Of course." Matt's cheeks went a little pink and they started to walk across the bridge that spread over the small lake.

Sora turned back around and headed the opposite way; the way she had come from. Ms. Takiashi stopped her. "Sora! Where are you going? Matt's leaving with his doctor back to the-" Sora shook her head. "No Ms. Takiashi. They don't just have a doctor-patient relationship anymore. They're more than that now." "But…but…you still love him don't you? I don't want him to be like this…" Sora now faced Matt's mom, tears down her face. "I love Matt a lot, but…when you compare her love to mine, I feel ashamed to call what I feel 'love'. Good-bye Ms. Takiashi, I will cause no more pain to anyone anymore."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Me: -_-' what a piece of shit story! It looked so much better on tv _

Secret: meh even on TV it wasn't all that good.

Matt: no kissing?

Me: nah. I didn't want to make myself look too good or nice or anything. I feel arrogant that way and it eventually gets to my head -_-' what a short ficcie! I  only wrote this fic to take a break from my other ones, though ^^;;; well aloha and later crocies! Be on the look out for yamachan! ~Ja ne~

Thought I forgot didn't ya? Review ^o^ if you want that is * shuffles feet * you don't have to if you don't wanna…* walks out door sadly and comes back in * no it's ok! I can live w/ out a review…* walks out then in * dangit u gonna review or what?!


End file.
